Kiss Me
by Miss mini ginny
Summary: cute little story, written a while ago that i cant believe im posting, but here it is! RonHermion, in the common room at night all alone!COMPLETED


A/N: k, this is a really only song, and I didn't write this fic recently, its been on a diskette for like 2 years, Lol! But I couldn't find the diskette, so since ppl keep asking me to post more fluff I decided I would. If u've read my other fics and liked them, and are disappointed by this one, I'm sooooo sorry. But keep in mind that it was my first fic and it was written when I was like 13. Now that I've gotten that out of my system, it's a Ron/Hermione fic, written during my Ron/Hermione phase. I like it. Its not my best work and I'm pretty embarrassed over the song I picked when I was younger, but it suits the mood of the story so I didn't wanna change it.

_**DISCLAIMER: As with the rest of my stories I own nothing, zip, nadda!!!! Its sad but true and I'm dealing with it the best I can.**_

song by: six pence and none the richer

* * *

**_KISS ME_ **

**By: Miss Mini Ginny**

_Kiss me, beneath the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Hermione looked up from her arithmancy essay, why was Ron staring at her, AGAIN?!?!?! Not that she cared, she was always starring at him but it's very unnerving to have someone stare at you while you're trying to finish an essay. Arithmancy her favorite class and she excelled at it but as she sat there she found that she couldn't concentrate on the numbers and charts in front of her, due to the fact that she could still feel his eyes on her.

After fifteen minutes, without more than her name written on the sheet of parchment, she gave up. She looked Ron directly in the eye and he quickly looked down at his unfinished transfiguration homework. She noticed the homework and instantly understood he needed her help. That would explain why he kept starring at her, he was waiting for her to finish. She couldn't say that she was relieved, for a moment she thought that well; she thought that he might well, it was silly anyway. He could never like her the way that she liked him, she more than liked him she loved him.

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me, out on the moon lit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

She was so beautiful sitting in the big red chair in the common room, she was leaning over her arithmancy homework, strands of her gorgeous hair surrounding her as she worked. Was she working? Her pen was poised over the sheet of parchment on her lap, but she wasn't writing, and she kept glancing up. Every time they made eye contact, his stomach would do a flip. He wondered what would happen if he just stood up and kissed her. He wondered if she would ever forgive him if he got up and kissed her in front of a room full of Gryffindors. Well not full of Gryffindors, almost everyone was already in their dormitories, and Harry had detention with Umbridge, but quite a few people remained. He figured he shouldn't risk it, he doubted Hermione supported public show of affection.

She didn't even think of him that way, and he didn't want to make things awkward between them. So, like every night he was forced to sit across the room and watch the beautiful girl he loved writing an essay of doing homework without even thinking about him. His knuckles where turning white as he gripped the arms of the chair, forcing himself to stay seated and not get up and do what he had been longing to do since the Yule ball last year.

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me, up on its hanging tire_

_Bring bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

It looked like he was about to get up, anticipation coursed through her veins, was this it? After years of waiting was he finally going to kiss her? When he sat back down, she nearly yelled out, but she stopped herself just in time. He seamed to be arguing with himself; suddenly he grabbed the arm of the chair and gripped them so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Scared that something was wrong she got up and walked towards him, his eyes growing wider as she approached.

_Oh kiss me, beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me, out on the moon lit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

She was walking towards him! What was he going to do? His mind was racing, kiss her, or act normal? Kiss her, or act normal? What was normal?

"Ron?" she said, her voice worried

"Umm yes?" he replied, his voice cracking slightly

"Are you ok?" she asked, still looking worried

"Yes, why?" he replied. Yes, this was normal this was the kind of conversation Normal friends had.

"Well, your gripping that chair very hard and you look confused."

"No, no, I'm fine. Never better." He said starting to sweat

"Ok then," she answered, almost incomprehensibly, still eyeing him suspiciously. Then added, "I'm off to bed."

It was now or never, she was turning around to walk up the stairs to her dormitory and if he didn't kiss her now he might never get another chance. He gathered all his courage and

_Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me, out on the moon lit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me,_

"Hermione?" he said so quietly that he almost didn't hear him

"Yes Ron?" she said, hoping that today really was the day he would admit to liking her, more than a friend. She turned around and approached him once more. He paused for a minute then, slowly lowered his head so that they where so close she could count all his freckles, if she could remember how to count. She had no room in her head for numbers, only Ron. And she nearly burst with joy and their lips met.

_So kiss me_

His plan was to keep it short, just a quick kiss to see what her reaction was. But as soon as their lips touched he knew that it would never work. Her arms encircled his neck and he put his arms around her waist. He half expected her to pull away at any moment, slap him and never talk to him again, but she didn't, her lips moved against his as she prolonged the kiss. The wonderful feeling that was flooding him was almost over-whelming. Finally after several minutes, they broke apart, breathing heavily. They stayed silent for a minute and finally she spoke.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." She said, still breathless

"Me too." He replied putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Her head rested on his chest and he breathed her in, she smelled like a bouquet of exotic flowers, and she was all his.

"I think I love you" she whispered into his shirt, she sounded nervous. He lifted her face with a hand under her chin and traced her jaw-line with his finger, looked into her beautiful brown eyes and said:

"I think I love you too" Then he leaned down and kissed her, gently to prove his point. All ability to think clearly was lost as they kissed in the fading light of the common room.

_So kiss me_

* * *

A/N: that's it. bangs head on keyboard a few times! dhhglpoih;lkvdsdshg;SPIHGlkdsygh;sojvgo! Lol, I have no idea y im posting this but I am, hope u enjoyed it even tho it embarrasses me like nothing else. Thx to Kat my at home beta, I love u kaaattt!!! Id also like to thank Steffy, my other best friend, I Love u STEFFY!hit hit lol! Ur my best friend in the entire world! poke poke. If u didn't get that, dont worry it just means that ur not fit for a menta institution. LoL! My friends and I r odd! 

Luv ya'll,

MANDA


End file.
